Putus?
by Raishuu Devour
Summary: Apakah memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang adalah hal yang sulit? Hatsune Miku yang sedang bingung dengan hubungannya, meminta bantuan Mikuo. apakah semuanya akan menjadi mudah? atau memang hal ini lebih sulit dari yang diperkirakan?


**Putus?**

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh bukan milik Author

Warning : Fic pertama di fandom Vocaloid, agak OOC

Hello _Minna, _perkenalkan, saya Author baru di fandom ini, dan karena ini merupakan fic pertama saya, mungkin ini hanya akan menjadi fic One-shot, tidak lebih, dan juga tidak kurang

Happy Reading

* * *

Hatsune Miku, adalah seorang gadis yang tergolong cantik, dengan rambut _Teal _bermodal _Twintails _panjang yang menambah kecantikannya, ditambah dengan prestasi akademiknya di sekolah, ia sangat pantas untuk menjadi gadis populer yang merupakan Idaman seluruh pria di sekolahnya, Voca Gakuen.

Miku sudah memiliki pacar, Shion Kaito namanya, ia berhasil menyeimbangi Miku, dengan wajahnya yang cukup keren dengan rambut birunya, Pria yang sangat menyukai es krim ini tidak terlalu memalukan jika disandingkan dengan seorang Hatsune Miku.

Namun, setelah dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu, Miku merasa bahwa untuk beberapa alasan, dirinya memiliki beberapa hal dalam diri orang itu yang _kurang _cocok dengan dirinya.

Semakin lama, Miku semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan, cintanya pada pria berambut biru itu semakin lama semakin hilang, dan ia yakin begitu pula dengan cinta pria itu padanya.

apa yang membuat Miku dapat berpikir seperti itu?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Miku sedang kesal, ia baru saja selesai menjalankan detensi yang diberikan oleh Yowane-Sensei, detensi ini diakibatkan ia beradu mulut dan membuat keributan dengan Megpoid Gumi, Gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Kaito bersama Neru ditaman

Miku yang tidak mempercayai hal ini, terang saja langsung membantah setiap pernyataan Gumi, namun Gumi juga tetap berpegang teguh pada pernyataannya, akibat tidak ada yang mengalah, mereka menjadi ribut saat pelajaran Yowane-Sensei, yang mengantarkan mereka pada Detensi sepulang sekolah.

Begitu Miku melewati pintu keluar sekolah, ia melihat Kaito menunggu di parkiran bersama motornya

"Hei, Miku." panggilnya

"Kaito, Maaf aku sedikit terlambat...ini semua karena detensi yang menyebalkan itu!" geram Miku

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya terkena detensi seperti itu, memangnya ada apa?" Jelas Kaito keheranan, bahkan, seseorang yang bukan berstatus sebagai pacarnya pun tahu, bahwa Miku itu anak yang sangat disiplin, ia tidak bisa disamakan oleh Hatsune Mikuo dan Kagamine Len, yang notabene adalah _Pemeriah _kelas yang kerjanya hanya ribut dikelas hingga sering mendapat detensi, terutama dari Megurine-Sensei.

Miku terdiam sejenak, dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia bongkar saja segala kelakuan buruk Gumi, tapi, Gumi begitu pun untuk memberitahukan bahwa pacar yang ada dihadapannya ini berusaha _bermain _dengan seorang Akita Neru dari kelas sebelah.

_'Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja padanya? agar semuanya menjadi jelas...?' _batin Miku

"...Miku?" panggilnya, memastikan apakah gadis itu mendengar setiap ucapannya atau tidak

"E-Eh? ada apa?" tanyanya

"Miku, kau ini kenapa? aku ini bertanya padamu!" serunya agak keras, memastikan agar Miku benar-benar mendengarnya kali ini

"A-Aku..." ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi...

_'Aku harus menanyakannya...'_

"Miku! kalau kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, tidak apa! aku mau langsung ke toko es krim!" serunya, ia sepertinya agak tidak sabar

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Kau membuang waktuku, aku tanya daritadi...tapi yang kau katakan hanya sebasat, ada apa? kemudian Aku, atau eh dan lain sebagainya!"

"Kaito..."

"Nanti toko itu keburu ramai! nanti aku bisa kehabisan es krim dengan rasa keluaran terbaru! jadi, bisa kita pergi?" tanyanya gemas

Miku terdiam, kalau perkaranya sudah berhubungan dengan sebuah es krim, maka dengan jelas maka Kaito akan mengutamakannya daripada Miku, terkadang Miku suka miris sendiri kepada dirinya sendiri karena memiliki pacar tipikal seperti ini, ia merasa sedikit _Jealous _terhadap temannya, Kagami Rin, yang memiliki pacar yang perhatian seperti Kagamine Len, walau tetap harus diakui, bahwa Len sedikit usil dan heboh orangnya

"Baiklah, ayo."

Miku kemudian mengikuti Kaito yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu, sepanjang perjalan, ia terus memikirkan satu hal

_'Aku harus berkonsultasi dengannya'_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Sekarang Miku berada didalam kamarnya, dengan tatapan kosong ia menatapi langit-langit kamarnya itu, dia sadar, dan sangat sadar bahwa ia sudah mulai tidak mencintai Kaito, tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, atau saat pertama kali mereka jalan berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih, ia sudah cukup...Ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa cowok itu mulai mendekati Neru, oh, Miku menjadi merasa bersalah pada Gumi

Miku menghela nafas panjang.

Sejak ia datang kerumah ini, ia sendirian, _tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_nya jelas belum pulang hingga nanti malam, sedangnya saudaranya laki-lakinya, Mikuo, secara mengejutkan belum kelihatan batang hidungnya hingga saat ini, padahal kalau ingatannya tidak salah, biasanya Mikuo itu adalah anggota keluarga mereka yang pertama ada dirumah, berhubung ia seorang _Pengangguran _yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain belajar disekolah

Miku kembali menghela nafas.

niatnya sudah matang, ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan pria itu secepatnya, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, oleh karena itu, dia menunggu Mikuo, seseorang yang meraih gelar cowok terplayboy se voca gakuen, yang dengan gampangnya menembak dan memutuskan seseorang, dengan mudahnya ia berganti pasangan.

Miku hendak memejamkan matanya, tapi...

"AKU PULANG!"

suara yang cukup keras itu berhasil membuat Miku mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata, atau bisa dikatakan tidur...karena yang mengatakannya adalah cowok yang sangat dinantinya saat ini

Hatsune Mikuo.

"_Nii-san_!" sambutnya, Walaupun mereka satu tingkat, namun saat dirumah, Miku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, memang Mikuo lebih tua darinya walau hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran

"_Nee..._aku ingin bercerita padamu..." Jawab Miku, ia sengaja menutupi pokok permasalahannya

"Ok, tunggu sebentar."

_Beberapa saat kemudian _

"A-Apa!?" tanya Mikuo terkejut

Ya, mereka sekarang ada diruang tengah, Mikuo yang telah mengganti seragamnya, menepati perkataannya dengan mendengarkan segala macam cerita dan keluhan Miku, selain pecinta yang baik, rupanya ia juga merupakan pendengar yang baik

"Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal itu pada _Imoto _ku yang manis ini!" katanya dengan geram, "Kalau begitu, kau berurusan denganku, _Bakaito!_"

"_Nii-san!_" panggil Miku

"Apa?"

"Jangan kau lakukan apa-apa pada Kaito, aku hanya minta pendapat apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan padanya...?" jelas Miku

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin aku memberi peringatan pertama padanya?" tanya Mikuo

"Tidak." Miku tersenyum

Mikuo menghela nafas

"Baiklah begini saja..." ujarnya terputus karena ada telepon

"sebentar Miku." ucapnya, kemudian dia menerima telepon itu, "Ya, ada apa Honne-san? ah, begitu...baiklah, terimakasih." kemudian dia menutup kembali telepon itu

"Siapa itu?" tanya Miku penasaran, _'Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya yang baru...'_

"Ah, Dell Honne." jawab Mikuo

"Dell Honne? aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya..." gumam Miku, "Itu pacar barumu?" tanyanya polos

Muka Mikuo memerah, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat sambil membantah, "Ti-Tidak. tidak mungkin Mi...Miku! di...dia itu, LAKI-LAKI!" serunya frustasi, "Kau tega sekali menganggap _Nii-san_mu yang Playboy sejati ini mengalami kelainan dengan menyukai laki-laki..." ucapnya lirih, sembari mengakui bahwa dirinya memang merupakan seorang playboy.

"_Gomenasai Nii-san, _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang orang bernama Dell Honne ini." elak Miku kepada kakaknya yang tampaknya marah, atau sedih akibat kaliamat asal tebaknya

Mikuo menghela nafas, "Wajar kau tidak tahu dia...kami saja teman sekelasnya tidak tahu banyak tentang dirinya."

Miku terkejut, "E-Eh...? kau tidak ada masalah dengannya, kan?" tanya Miku khawatir, sesungguhnya, dia bukan khawatir kepada Mikuo, tetapi kepada orang bernama Dell ini, karena dia tahu pasti bagaimana kelakuan Mikuo jika ia memiliki masalah dengan seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu adalah laki-laki, dan ia tak mau Dell menjadi korban dari amukan kakaknya.

"Tidak. sepertinya ia yang memiliki masalah terhadap kami..."

"Maksudmu?" Miku menaikkan alisnya

"Dia itu orangnya dingin dan menyebalkan! tidak akan bicara jika kau tidak memancingnya duluan! itupun dia akan menjawab dengan jawaban singkat! apabila dia memang terpaksa harus berbicara, seperti tadi ia telepon, ia akan berbicara sesingkat dan secepat mungkin seolah berbicara itu bayar per kata!"jelas Mikuo dengan nada jengkel

"Err...mungkin itu sudah sifatnya?" tebak Miku lagi

tiba-tiba Mikuo berdehem, sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan si pangeran es itu ya? bukannya kita sedang membicarakan Kaito si pangeran es krim?" tanya Mikuo

Miku tertawa mendengar perkataan Mikuo yang mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka

"Kusarankan kau putus dengannya." ucap Mikuo cepat, dan singkat, tatapan matanya yang lurus menatap Miku dengan serius

"E-Eh? Putus? apa itu?" tanya Miku

"Kau pernah jadian, kan? nah, kau bisa bilang itu adalah hal yang berkebalikan dengan jadian..." jelas Mikuo

"Jadian...?" tanya Miku lagi

Mikuo menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Itu hal yang kau lakukan dan kau ucapkan sebelum kalian jalan berdua itu loh, yang ditaman itu! kau lupa?" Mikuo mencoba mengingatkan Miku

Miku terdiam sejenak, kemudian matanya berbinar-binar kemudian dia mengangguk

"Aku ingat, kalau begitu, putus adalah-" tiba-tiba raut wajah Miku menjadi terkejut

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Mikuo

"Berarti aku harus melepasnya?" tanya Miku

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi, kau ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan Kaito?" tanya Mikuo, Miku mengangguk, namun ia juga menyanggah perkataan Mikuo

"Memang, tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja!" tegas Miku

"Miku..." Mikuo memegang kedua pundak Miku, "Ingat baik-baik, dia sudah berani bermain dengan gadis lain dibelakangmu, ibarat duri, buat apa kau tetap menggenggamnya apabila itu akan melukaimu, lebih baik kau melepaskannya."

"Ta-Tapi..." Miku kehilangan kata-kata

Mikuo berbisik, "Bagaimana pun...masih lebih baik aku." ujar Mikuo

"Eh? kau lebih parah kali! kau sudah lebih dari delapan kali ganti pasangan!" jawab Miku sambil memukulnya pelan

"Setidaknya...aku sudah memutuskan gadisku yang sebelumnya, sehingga aku bebas dengan pasangan baruku, hahaha...!" Mikuo membela dirinya sambil tertawa kemudian meninggalkan Miku

"Iih...Mikuo-_Nii!_" seru Miku

Mikuo menatap Miku sebentar, "Itu saranku, selebihnya terserah kau...aku mau kerumah Honne-san, _Ittekimasu._" kemudian dia menuju pintu keluar

Miku tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "_Itterasshai._"

Setelah Mikuo menghilang dari pintu, sekarang ia kembali sendirian dirumah ini, dia meruntuki Rin dan Meiko yang tidak bisa menemaninya dirumah

_'Besok aku harus bicara dengannya.'_

* * *

-Rumah Dell-

"APA!?"

Ya, Mikuo yang sudah dirumah Dell menceritakan masalah Miku kepada tiga sohibnya, Utatane Piko, Kagamine Len, dan Kamui Gakupo, apakah ada yang kurang? ya, tentu saja, karena sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada disitu

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, masuk seorang pria yang berbeda dari keempat orang didalam

"Ini." ucapnya

dia menaruh mangkuk berisi makanan favorit mereka, _Negi _untuk Mikuo, Pisang untuk Len, dan terong untuk Gakupo

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya kau kesini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu, Utatane-san." ujar Dell

"Tak apa, tak masalah." jawab Piko

_'Dua orang ini bicaranya sama-sama irit' _batin Mikuo

"Kita sudah selesai dengan tugas, jadi ada apa lagi?" tanya Dell, "Dan kenapa tadi kalian berteriak?"

Mikuo kemudian menyuruh seseorang, "Len, Jelaskan padanya."

Len menjelaskan semuanya kepada Dell, namun Dell hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Oh." responnya diakhir penjelasan

"Kau tidak teriak?" tanya Gakupo

"Tidak. sungguh, itu hanya kalian yang lebay." jawab Dell

"Jadi gimana, kau setuju gak?" tanya Len

"Mengapa kita harus ikut campur urusan adikmu, Mikuo?" tanya Dell

"Hanya untuk memastikan, bagaimana?"

"Ini bukan seperti adegan drama yang sering ditonton Miki-chan, kan?" tanya Piko

"Drama?" tanya Dell

"Kau tahu? bermesra-mesraan ditaman atau menangis dibulan purnama?" jawabnya

"Drama macam apa itu?" Dell masih belum mengerti maksud Piko

Mikuo kemudian menyelak mereka, "Jadi bagaimana? setuju tidak?" tanyanya

Dell mengangguk, "Yasudah."

"Aku ikut. karena Dell ikut." lanjut Piko

"Boleh, Boleh..." ujar Gakupo

"Kita akan jadi mata-mata." kata Len

"Aku sudah dapat SMS dari Miku, dia akan melakukannya, besok, ditaman, jam 9 pagi."

Piko langsung menelan ludah ketika mendengar kata 'taman', "Ugh...jangan-jangan..."

Dell menyikut pelan lengan Piko, "Sudahlah Piko."

Piko mengangguk, "Ok."

* * *

_Keesokan Harinya_

Miku sudah berada ditaman, dia akan melakukannya hari ini, Mikuo benar, ia tak ingin disakiti lebih dari ini

"Miku..."

Miku menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia sudah datang...Shion Kaito

-**Ditempat pengintaian**-

Kelima cowok yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan itu terus memperhatikan Miku dari kejauhan, mereka akhirnya bekerja seolah-seolah mereka adalah pengintai yang akan menangani apabila semuanya tidak beres, hingga akhirnya sosok pria berambut biru itu datang

"Dia sudah datang." Dell memberitahu

"Hehehehe...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi si _baka _satu itu." ujar Gakupo

"Buat apa kita mengintip disini?" tanya Piko

"Kemarin kan, sudah diberitahu." jawab Len

"Berjuanglah Miku..." gumam Mikuo

-**Kembali ke Miku dan Kaito**-

"Ergh...Kaito...?" Miku mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada, aneh memang, kenapa sama pacar sendiri ia bisa canggung? ah, tidak...sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi mantannya.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Kaito

"E-Etto..." Miku memainkan jari kedua tangannya, "A-Ada yang ingin...kubicarakan padamu...Kaito...?"

Kaito menyeritkan kening, "Apa? jika kau ingin mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'...aku sudah tahu, kau sering mengatakannya." ujarnya

-**Sementara itu lima pengintai**-

"Si _Baka _itu terlalu percaya diri." komen Gakupo

"Dia dipanggil _Baka_ bukan tanpa alasan." komen Piko membalas komentar Gakupo

"Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa Miku akan memutuskannya, ya?" komen Mikuo, yang tidak berhubungan dengan komentar antara Gakupo dan Piko

"Mungkin dia akan memasang wajah cengo, kemudian akan berlari dan menangis di pojok taman." Komen Len yang mengomentari komentar Mikuo, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa pelan

"Bisakah mereka cepat?" komen Dell, yang tidak berhubungan baik oleh komentar antara Gakupo dan Piko ataupun komentar antara Mikuo dan Len

-**Kembali ke Miku dan Kaito**-

"Bu-Bukan...Bukan itu." jawab Miku

Kaito _Shock, _hal ini terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang langsung berubah pucat, dia merasakan firasat buruk, kalau dia tidak ingin mengatakan 'cinta' lalu dia akan mengatakan apa?

"Ja...jadi apa?" tanya Kaito

"A-A-Aku...aku ingin mengatakan bahwa..." Miku masih menggantung kalimatnya

-**Tempat pengintaian**-

Gakupo langsung menutup mulutnya, dia terkikik-kikik melihat perubahan wajah Kaito, "Dasar _Baka, _Khihihihi..." komennya

Piko menjadi cengo melihat wajah Kaito, "Wajahnya berubah drastis..." Komennya

Mikuo kemudian menatap Piko, "Kejadian ini mengajarkan kita agar sadar diri dan jangan terlalu percaya diri." komennya

Len kemudian menatap Mikuo, "Eh? bukankah kau yang tidak sadar diri dan terlalu percaya diri? baru putus udah deketin cewek lain?" komennya ini menyebabkan empat orang -selain Mikuo yang menatap kesal Len- itu terkikik-kikik.

Dell kemudian berhenti dan memberikan komentarnya, "Kenapa dia tidak bisa cepat? cukup mengatakan 'Kita putus' saja apa susahnya?"

-**Miku dan Kaito**-

"A-Aku mau...kita putus..." Miku akhirnya mengucapkan kata yang dari tadi sudah ada di pangkal tenggorokannya

"Putus?" tanya Kaito heran, "Apa itu?" lanjutnya

"Uhm...kata Mikuo-_Nii _sih berarti...kita sudah tidak boleh bersama-sama atau berduaan lagi...atau kata lainnya, kita berpisah." kata Miku

"tidak bersama? tidak berdua? berpisah?" tanya Kaito

Miku mengangguk

"Tapi, kita masih bersama...disini hanya ada kita berdua, berarti kita berduaan, kan? dan kalau kita berdua...berarti kita belum terpisah?" Pertanyaan berutun itu dilemparkan Kaito pada Miku.

-**Tempat pengintaian**-

Gakupo dan memukul-mukul pelan kakinya, dia sudah tidak kuat untuk tertawa, sehingga ia tertawa, walaupun pelan dan entah bagaimana tidak terdengar oleh dua orang yang hubungannya terancam berakhir itu, sedangkan Mikuo, Piko, dan Dell cengo di tempat.

"Hahahaha...ya ampun, astaga...orang itu benar-benar _Baka, _hahahaha...!" komentar Gakupo diselingi dengan tawa

"Jangan lupa, sesuai kata Utatane-san, dia disebut _Baka _karena ada alasannya, hahaha..." Len juga tak bisa menahan tawa saat berkomentar

"Mikuo, kau benar-benar memberi penjelasan seperti itu kepada Miku? tak kusangka, kau yang ahli dalam praktik, namun teorinya aneh..." komen Piko

"..." Mikuo diam untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tidak, bukan begitu...sepertinya dia yang salah mengartikan, Miku...memang polos."

"Lama juga, ya? kukira setelah mengatakan 'kita putus' semua langsung selesai." komen Dell pelan

-**Miku dan Kaito-**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito

"Ah, iya...kita masih bersama...kalau begitu aku pergi ya? dan jangan ikuti aku." kata Miku, kemudian dia meninggalkan taman itu

Kaito terdiam sebentar, dia menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya dia menangis kencang

"HUWAAAAAAAAA...!"

dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan taman dengan arah yang berbeda, namun tangisannya masih bisa terdengar ditaman.

**-Tempat Pengintaian-**

"HAHAHAHAHA...!"

Kelima orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan kali ini Dell tidak dapat menutupi kegeliaannya, dia ikut tertawa kencang bersama keempat temannya

"Benar-benar pemandangan langka, melihat dia menangis...hahaha..." tawa Mikuo

"Hahahaha...haduh, hahahahaha...aku tidak bisa berhenti...hahahaha...tertawa..." Ujar Gakupo, dia bahkan sampai harus menghapus airmatanya karena tertawa yang sangat terbahak-bahak

"Hahahaha...hei Piko, sudah kau abadikan, kan?" tanya Len

"Heheheh...sudah kok." kata Piko, dengan mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya, dan menunjukkan kamera di tangan kirinya

Dell yang sampai menggebuk-gebuk tanah saking tak kuatnya menahan tawa, "Hahahaha...ini terlalu lucu, hahahaha..."

Piko menghela nafas, mencoba menghentikan tawanya

"Hei, simpan dulu tawa kalian, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah dulu dan melihat momen-momen menggelitik ini? disana kita bisa tertawa bebas, kan kalau disini nanti dikira kita gila lagi." usul Piko

"Boleh, Boleh...ide bagus itu." sambut Mikuo

kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-**Suatu tempat-**

Clash

Sebuah sinar yang menujukkan bahwa proses foto berhasil dilakukan muncul tiba-tiba, seseorang telah memfoto kelima orang yang baru saja tertawa gila itu hingga mereka pergi meninggalkan taman

"Hmm..."

Pelaku pemfotoan itu ternyata adalah seorang Pria yang menggunakan kupluk hitam, namun kupluk itu masih kurang untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna merah mudanya itu.

"Semua sudah dapat, mereka sudah pergi...sekarang saatnya aku pergi dari sini.

Pria itu melepas kupluknya, dan semakin memantapkan bahwa rambutnya berwarna merah muda, akhirnya, ia pun pergi dari sana.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Selesai, Ini adalah fic pertama Author di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya, apabila masih ada kesalahan, baik deskripsi tokoh, segala macam typo ataupun alur kecepetan, Author minta maaf.

Maaf apabila fic ini aneh dan ga jelas, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide yang muncul untuk membuat fic adalah ide seperti ini...semoga nggak terlalu buruk dan tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian ya...

btw, Author agak bingung nentuin genrenya nih, ada masukan buat Author genre apa yang bagus untuk fic ini?

A/N : Walau cuma sekilas, Author merasa tetap harus memberi klarifikasi tentang Nama Kagamine Twins, memang sengaja Author bedakan menjadi _Kagami Rin_ dan _Kagamine_ _Len,_ **Karena mereka pacaran, jadi untuk menghilangkan kesan kembar dan _Twincest. _**jika hal ini tidak diperbolehkan, mohon beritahu Author agar bisa segera Author edit :)

Sayounara, jangan lupa review ya? but, please don't flame me...

Arigatou


End file.
